


1 Samuel 18

by enjolferre



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolferre/pseuds/enjolferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a tumblr prompt: "a drabble about my muse asking someone to hold them"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Samuel 18

**Author's Note:**

> "I need somebody to hold me.  
> He will do very well.  
> I can tell, I can tell,  
> keep me safe in his bell tower, hotel."  
> \- "National Anthem," Lana Del Ray

“What do you think would happen if I climbed into your lap and wrapped my arms around you and never let go?”

Elder Price looked up from his Book Of Mormon. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Continue with your Bible study, Elder.”

Elder McKinley liked to think he was a good District Leader. He knew he wasn’t, but he liked to think he did his best and at least succeeded some of the time. This, of course, wasn’t one of those times, but he had his moments. He had to have his moments, right? No, yeah, that was a thing. He was good at his job, or at least not awful at it. 

Well, not usually.

He’d heard District Seven’s District Leader was both heterosexual and competent, lucky thing. And he was tall too.

“No, really, what did you say?”

Oh. Right. Elder Price.

“I, ah - I was just thinking about King David. Yeah. It’s no big deal, we just have a lot in common,” he replied. Honestly, he felt more like he’d been swallowed by a whale and left there for three days, but comparing oneself to Jonah was very rarely encouraged in the Church.

“You watch women bathe on the roof, get them pregnant, and kill their husbands?” Kevin raised an eyebrow. “I know I’m pretty new at this whole missionary thing, Elder, but I’m pretty sure there are more than a few sins in there, and if that’s what you’ve been up to, I think you need to have a chat with the bishop.”

“No! No, no, none of that. Literally none of that. Not even close.”

“No, it’s more the wanting to be with somebody you know you’re not supposed to have, right?”

“Um, yeah. Nailed it. That’s pretty much it, yeah.” Connor ran a hand through his hair and slowly closed his lesson booklet, sending up a quick silent prayer of thanks that he’d happened to wait until private study time to blurt out his gay thoughts instead of doing it in front of everybody. 

“Could you say it’s more David and Jonathan than David and Bathsheba?”

“You could, yeah. That wouldn’t be incorrect, I suppose, technically.”

“So, where do I fit into this whole thing you’ve got going on?” Well, at least Kevin looked nearly as uncomfortable as Connor felt. If he had to be painfully uncomfortable, it was better to do so with friends.

“It’s nothing dirty or impure or disgusting, I swear, honestly. I just want you to hold me. Y’know, like couples do in movies. That’s as intimate as it gets, I promise. Well, that, and maybe a few kisses, but I don’t usually let myself think about that. Just being held and loved and cared for - that’s about it.” There was a moment of silence that would have been the most awkward and uncomfortable thing he had ever had to sit through, had he not also sat through Joseph Smith: American Moses.

“Alright. Come here.” Despite those words being the exact opposite of what he’d expected, Connor followed the order, and he very suddenly found himself cuddled up in Kevin Price’s lap, held tight against the man’s chest with very little room to wiggle away. To be honest, he had neither the will nor the presence of mind to even remotely want to try. “Like normal people do, right? Like in the movies.”

“Yeah. Like in the movies.” Poor Connor’s voice sounded so dazed and love-struck that Kevin had to put genuine effort into not laughing. 

“This is it, though. I mean, at least for now. I’m not promising anything, and I can’t say this will go anywhere, but this is really nice. I really like this.”

All Connor could do was nod and snuggle closer. He didn’t trust himself to speak without accidentally proposing to the poor guy, to be completely honest. He was happier than he’d been in ages, and it was enough to make him think that maybe - just maybe - those gay thoughts could be worth something someday.

After all, things had worked out pretty well for King David.

**Author's Note:**

> Biblical context: The nature of David and Jonathan's relationship is a highly debated subject among Biblical scholars, because it's really quite homoerotic, but the Bible doesn't explicitly state whether or not they were lovers. See 1 Samuel and 2 Samuel in the Bible for more information, especially 1 Samuel 18. Or just Google it. Anything goes.


End file.
